A New Challenge
by thethirteenthdoctor
Summary: Johnlock plus two! Mary lied about being pregnant & John divorced her, and now he and Sherlock are together, but how would the new couple deal with teenage kids? Random idea, R&R! Mild swearing, lots of violence. They should really include Hamish on the character list, even if he's fan-made.
1. Diana and Hamish

"Tell me again why you and Mary are getting a divorce?" Sherlock asked for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

John sighed. "It's very simple really. I don't even know her real name! And after she lied about being pregnant..." He rubbed his face. "And there's another thing, too. Sherlock, I'm gay."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* **(linebreak of Johnlock fabulousness)**

"Do you think he was shot because someone wanted his power?"

"Don't be an idiot, John, look at his watch! Clearly whoever shot him- or paid someone to shoot him, which is more likely- decided that this man knew too much."

"I'll just leave you boys to work on that, shall I?" Lestrade interrupted. "I need to write up an initial report and the team needs to do some tests."

"Oh, yes, that sounds great, thanks," said John. Sherlock didn't even look up.

"So, Mr. Holmes, what do you deduce?" John asked mockingly.

"I deduce that he's been on the run for at least a year with a hard drive containing some crucial information that the shooter took." He saw the look on John's face and added, " I further deduce that you didn't actually want to know what I had deduced. And lastly," he said, scanning the broken-down warehouse around them, "I deduce that we are not alone here."

John pulled out his gun just as a girl, around fifteen years old, stepped out of the shadows. "Well done," she said. "Duck!" Sherlock and John hit the floor just in time to dodge a round of sniper bullets fired at where they had been standing.

The girl pulled out a gun and fired one shot. The muffled thump of a body hitting the floor echoed around the warehouse. "Right," she continued. "There are more coming. We need to run."

So they ran, the three of them dodging bullets, John and the girl occasionally turning to fire at their pursuers, Sherlock leading the way. Multiple times, John tried to make conversation with the girl, but she cut him off in a strangely Sherlock-esque fashion. Finally, they arrived at Baker Street, having lost the shooters half a mile before. "Right, so who are you?" John asked.

"No," Sherlock said. "The question is, who were they?"

"No idea," said the girl. "But you're Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, you, Sherlock, you're participating in this case because you're bored and you, John, are doing it because Sherlock is."

Sherlock turned to John. "That's sweet of you," he said.

The girl continued, "John, you left your wife because she lied to you and shortly afterwards you realised that you are gay, and now you and Sherlock are dating. Am I right?"

"Yes," John said, "but how did you-" But the girl was already gone.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Diana," the girl said. She had shown up on the doorstep of 221B Baker St. a few minutes ago with a beaten, bloody seventeen year old boy in tow, who introduced himself as Hamish. His parents had been murdered three days previously, and the killers had been chasing him ever since. And now the girl had a name.

"Diana," Sherlock repeated. "I recognise that name."

"I'm not surprised," Diana muttered in annoyance. "But anyways, I think Hamish may be able to lead us to the murderers who killed that other man. Did you find out his name?"

"No," John said.

"What can you tell us about the murderers, Hamish?" Sherlock asked.

"Not much, I mean... They were wearing black... and... Oh! They all had a little tattoo on the inside of their wrists. It looked like... a snake? No, a dragon. It was breathing fire."

Sherlock grinned. "Oh, yes! Yes! I've been looking for them for ages, and now they're in London! Oh, it's Christmas!" John shot Sherlock a show-some-decency look, and Sherlock assumed an expression common at the deathbed of an old friend. "I mean, sorry about your parents, Hamish."

"So, what are you going to do now, Hamish?" John asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," he said. "It'll be hard for me to get a job, mainly the only thing I'm good at is chemistry. And, you know, I don't think many people want to adopt an antisocial seventeen-year-old chemist."

John and Sherlock looked at each other, then said to Hamish in unison: "Are you any good at chemistry?"

Diana started laughing, while Hamish looked confused. "They want to adopt you!" she explained between peals of laughter.

He looked at the pair. "I could use someone to help me with my experiments," Sherlock said, embarrassed.

"What do you say?" John asked.

"That would be..." Hamish paused. "Amazing."

"What about you, Diana?" John said after a moment. "I mean, where are your parents?"

"I ran away from the orphanage when I was seven."

"Right." John said awkwardly.

"Do I know you?" asked Sherlock. "Maybe I deleted the memory, I do that with irrelevant things."

"Oh, of course," Diana said mockingly. "I'm irrelevant." She turned and left.

Sherlock sat for a moment, thinking hard. Suddenly, he leapt up and ran after her, yelling, "Diana! DIANA!"

He came back a minute later with Diana following him.

John stood up. "Would either of you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

Diana looked down, embarrassed. Sherlock took a deep breath and said, "John, this is Diana Holmes. My daughter."

John collapsed back into his chair. "But... you must've been... fifteen?"

"Why else wouldn't I have taken her in after her mother died? Oh god, Mycroft is never going to let me hear the end of this."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? This was a sort of random idea that popped into my head. It's kind of crazy and chaotic, but so is Sherlock's life, you know?**

**R&R!**


	2. Mycroft

"One day, Sherlock. One day and suddenly we've got two kids." John was pacing. Diana and Hamish had just gone to bed **(not _together,_ they just went to** **sleep)**

"Adopting Hamish was your idea."

"I know but... Never mind. We'll see how this works out."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Mycroft."

"Hello, Sherlock."

"What do you want?" Diana and Hamish had gone to sleep fifteen minutes ago (they had taken John's old room upstairs, as John and Sherlock now shared a room) and Mycroft had phoned Sherlock as he and John were sitting and working on the case.

"I heard you and John have taken in some strays. What moved you to such I characteristic sentimentality?"

"I'd say it's none of your business."

"Oh, come now, little brother. I simply want to hear about my new niece and nephew."

Sherlock sighed. "The boy, Hamish, is apparently skilled in chemistry, which could be helpful in my experiments."

"God, Sherlock, they're children, not indentured servants!"

"I wasn't finished. His parents died three days ago, and he doubts that many other families would be willing to adopt an antisocial, seventeen-year-old chemist, and John has wanted children ever since Mary lied to him."

"And the girl?"

"The girl's name is Diana."

"Not your Diana, surely?"

"As improbable as it would seem, yes."

"Ah. Mummy will be so excited."

"Don't you dare tell her."

"How could I not?"

"Damn it, Mycroft."

* * *

**A/N: That one was short!**

**I know its a bit strange right now but starting next chapter it's going to get into some cases.**

**R&R!**


	3. A Case

They took two cabs; John and Hamish in one, Sherlock and Diana in the other. It was funny, Sherlock thought, how much like a family the four of them looked. Diana had Sherlock's black hair but violet eyes, and Sherlock's cleverness, but was clearly friendly- most of the time- like John. Hamish had black hair and blue eyes and sharp cheekbones but the shape of his face was very different from Sherlock's and his eyes just a bit brighter blue. Still, Hamish and Diana looked as though they could easily be siblings and John and Sherlock (well, Sherlock at least) looked like Diana and Hamish's parents.

The cab containing Sherlock and Diana arrived at the crime scene first. They got out and made for the entry but were stopped by Lestrade.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Diana. "You know I can't just let her in."

Sherlock opened his mouth to respond, but was cut short by Diana, who stepped forward, stuck out her hand, and said, "Diana Holmes."

Lestrade blinked twice and looked at the two of them for a moment before shaking Diana's hand. He looked at Sherlock. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, and, as of six days ago, a son. Now if you'll excuse me," Sherlock replied calmly, stepping past the detective inspector. "John's on his way!" he called behind him.

Diana followed. They knelt beside the body. "What would you say, Diana?" Sherlock asked, wanting to get a better sense of her deduction skills.

"Hmm. I would say... He's been running for a while, maybe from the killers, maybe from someone else. He was cornered here and shot in the head. But-" she stood up and looked around, "whoever killed him was hired to do so, judging by the angle of the shot, so we're dealing with a higher power and something more than a crime of passion or a feud or some such. He was clearly still on the move, seeing as he had his things with him."

"Good. I would add that he was a business man but of little importance, so he must've had information. He worked at a bank- oh. That would explain how he got this information. So now we know we're looking at something to do with a bank."

John and Hamish came in. "What've you found?" John asked.

Sherlock quickly explained what they had deduced, then asked, "What do you see, doctor?"

John said, "The bullet was well-placed to go straight through his brain, and the bullet passed all the way through, so this is a professional job." Sherlock nodded.

"... Dad?" It was Hamish. "I'm not good at this sort of thing, but there's something..."

"What is it?" Sherlock looked up.

"He didn't play violin."

"Obviously, so?"

"So what's the violin case for?"

They all looked around. Sitting there, abandoned, with the rest of the dead man's things, was a violin case. John inched toward it carefully, thinking, as they all were, about the possibility that it contained a bomb, poisonous gas, a booby trap, etc., etc.

He was reaching his hand out toward the clasp just as a voice said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was Anderson. Sherlock sighed. "Just cause Lestrade's given you permission to look at the body doesn't mean you can go rifling through the things," Anderson continued.

"Piss off, Anderson," Sherlock said.


	4. School and Tea With Uncle Mycroft

"WHAT? No! Never!"

Diana was frozen in the sitting room, looking at her fathers with absolute horror and dismay. Hamish seemed taken aback, but no more.

"I told you, Sherlock and I have been talking, and we decided it's best for the two of you to go to school," John repeated.

"C'mon Diana, it's not that bad," Hamish said, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, it's not that bad for YOU, I suppose," Diana said hysterically. "YOU'RE going to graduate next year! But ME, I've got to suffer through FOUR YEARS of idiots!"

Sherlock was carefully staying out of this conversation. John had had the idea to send the kids to school, and Sherlock's view on the matter was somewhere along the lines of "Whatever you say, John."

Diana and Hamish had been living at Baker Street for two months now, and they'd settled in quickly. Diana was a strong, smart girl who was actually a lot like Sherlock, except with a dash of friendliness, and Hamish turned out to be- as he'd said- antisocial, but very kind once he liked you and a brilliant chemist.

But now it seemed that Sherlock had to intervene. They were odd parents, him and John. It was hard to tell who was the "fun" parent- Sherlock was definitely more allowing, and he asked for the kids' help with cases and experiments, including running through London and climbing buildings and breaking into places in the dead of night, but John was the one who took them to the movies and tried to make microwave dinners and such. John was sensitive and attuned to Diana and Hamish's emotions but made rules and decisions and often micromanaged, while Sherlock let them do what they wanted but was often distant and removed.

"Diana, it's all right," he said, having a go at being comforting and parental. "I had to go to school as well. It's hell. Idiots all over the place, annoying, irrelevant curriculum, disgusting food-"

"Sherlock..." John said warningly.

"Well, my point is, it's horrible but I survived it and I did learn a few things."

"And you may make some friends," John added. Sherlock shuddered and generally looked horrified at the idea.

Hamish laughed and put his arm around Diana's shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded slowly. "When do we start school?"

"Wednesday," said John.

(⌒▽⌒)

It was the day before Diana and Hamish started school, and they were going to their Uncle Mycroft's house for tea. John entered with the kids while Sherlock dragged his feet.

"Oh, come on, Sherlock!" yelled an exasperated John.

Mycroft was waiting for them in the entryway. "Hello there," he said to the kids.

"Hello, Uncle Mycroft," replied Diana, smiling at him. John marveled at Diana's ability to charm people. She'd even made Mycroft like her. Well, her and Hamish.

"So how have you been, Uncle?" Hamish asked as Sherlock's brother led them to the sitting room.

"Oh, the usual. I heard that you and Diana are going to school?"

"Tomorrow, yes."

Mycroft gestured for the four of them to sit down. "That'll have been John's idea, then."

"Of course. Diana isn't very happy about it, though."

"I'm not surprised. Too many idiots for you, Diana?"

"Definitely," she said. "Oh, I'll help you with the tea!"

"Thank you," Mycroft said as Diana poured tea for the five of them and smacked her sulking father on the head. "What say you, dear brother?"

"Too many idiots everywhere," muttered Sherlock.

"Now, Diana," Mycroft continued. "If you happen to meet a boy at school and fancy him, especially if he asks you on a date-" Sherlock looked completely taken aback by all of this- "you must tell me immediately so I can look at his records and hack his security cameras, et cetera, to see if he's worth your time, and if he cheats on you, you must also tell me immediately so I can contact the Tower of London or possibly the missile launchers. Understand?"

Diana laughed, although she knew her uncle was being completely serious.

* * *

**A/N: UNCLE MYCROFT IS MY NEW FAVORITE THING**

**Please please please please R&R I want to know what you think, if I should continue this, etc.**


	5. First Day and a Helicopter

Hamish grabbed Diana's hand. "Ready?" he asked. She swallowed and nodded.

They pushed open the doors of the school.

Diana sat down in math class and looked at the equations she was supposed to solve. "Boring," she breathed, and wrote down the answers.

The rest of her classes went the same way, excepting Chemistry, which gave her a bit of trouble although she knew it would be Hamish's best class. She didn't really make any friends, as everyone seemed to be an idiot here.

When lunch finally rolled around, a few girls wearing heavy makeup and low-cut shirts told Diana she could sit with them, but she declined, mainly because the three girls could probably add all their GPAs together to make about a 2.5. So she pushed past and spotted Hamish, looking very much like Sherlock as he glared at everyone else.

"Diana. Thank god," he said as she sat down with him. "I was afraid you had jumped out a window. Or pushed someone else out the window."

"Very funny," she replied. He smiled at her. God, she thought, for an antisocial seventeen year old, he has an amazing smile.

Diana's phone buzzed. She pulled it out. The text message read:

John and I won't be able to pick you up. Could you get a cab or something?

SH

Hamish read it over her shoulder. "I don't want to take a cab," he whined.

She laughed. "Maybe Uncle Mycroft will be able to give us a ride."

His eyes widened. "Oh yes, please!"

She sent Mycroft a quick text message, and he answered within a minute, saying that yes, he would be able to take them back to Baker Street.

So after school, they went outside and waited for three minutes before hearing the whir of huge blades, and a helicopter landed in front of them. They boarded and saw Mycroft at the controls. They sat down and yelled greetings over the sound of the helicopter, and Mycroft nodded in return. It was a fifteen-minute ride from school to Baker Street, but only five minutes by helicopter. They landed on the roof and Diana and Hamish got out. Mycroft waved goodbye before taking off again.

* * *

**A/N: I like the idea of Hamish AND a sister, it's sort of like a different version of the parentlock idea, but I also want to do some stuff with Hamish and Diana as kids, so I'm going to publish another story like this, except the kids are growing up with Sherlock and John.**

**R&R!**


End file.
